


Horsecock Harrington

by Blxry_fxce



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sexting, fuck boy billy hargrove, himbo steve harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxry_fxce/pseuds/Blxry_fxce
Summary: Steve Harrington wouldn’t consider himself the Leonardo da Vinci of dick pics if anyone were to ask, however he knew his shit.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	Horsecock Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is straight up trash but I have absolutely no regrets at all.

Steve Harrington wouldn’t consider himself the Leonardo da Vinci of dick pics if anyone were to ask, however he knew his shit. You see, it’s all about the lighting and the framing, and Steve had that shit nailed to a T. He had a little lamp her bought specifically for dick pics, it puts off the perfect amount of light at the perfect shade. Not those bright white LEDs that everyone seems so fond of, and not the gross over yellow shade of a halogen light bulb. 

All this being considered, Steve wasn’t at all shy about sending dick pics. I mean, why not flaunt it if he’s got it, right? Steve had sent plenty of dick pics without ever regretting it, which is why this particular instance felt so much worse. It’d been a totally normal night. Closing in on 1 a.m. Steve had been snapping one of his casual hookups, Riley. He’d spent the time to make this one an especially good one. Taking and retaking until he got it perfect. The light, the angle, the all around vibe. Steve couldn’t help but admit his cock looked damn good. He sent the snap without further ado.

Steve was feeling pretty damn proud of himself as he locked his phone and laid back in bed, lazily fisting his cock. Tried to imagine it was the pretty red head he was texting instead of himself. His phone buzzed on his pillow next to him, he unlocks it without even looking at it. The text isn’t from Riley, in fact it looks like Steve never even sent her anything in the first place. Now, Steve may not be a straight A student, but he can still tell when something’s not right. Because, if he never sent the text to Riley, then who just got a fucking unsolicited dick pic?

That’s when shit gets serious, because you see, the snap Steve just got is from none other than Billy mother fucking Hargrove. In that moment, Steve can feel his heart descend directly out of his asshole and all the way to the gates of hell. He closes his eyes and briefly considers packing his bags, smashing his phone and going off the grid to live in the mountains by himself until he dies. Most likely from a cliff related accident, after all, he really isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.

Steve takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It’s okay, maybe he can play it off as a joke. Or like, a dare or something. Yeah, this is fine. So, exhaling a long sigh out of his nose, he picks up his phone and opens the snap. 

It’s a mirror pic of Hargrove, shirtless. Jesus christ, why’s he always shirtless. He’s got the fuck boy face on, the raised eyebrow, head tilted up so his jawline looks sharp as fuck (or maybe it just Looks Like That and Steve never noticed). He’s holding the front of his basketball shorts so it looks like he’s holding his dick without actually being lewd about it. He’s flexing his arm so hard it has to fucking hurt, Steve thinks he can see every single vein in his bicep. Steve’s breathing a little heavy by the time he gets to the caption.  _ Fuck, am i supposed to call u Horsecock Harrington now princess?  _

Steve vaguely thinks he might straight up die right now. He also figures he has two options here. One, he plays it off as a joke or a dare. They never talk about it again and Steve thinks about it at least once a week at 3 in the morning when he can’t sleep because he’s remembering everything embarrassing he’s ever done. Option two, Steve full sends and attempts to sext Billy. Honestly, Billy wouldn’t be pulling the full Fuck Boy Energy out if he weren’t at least a little bit interested. Probably. Maybe. Fuck it, Steve has nothing better to do. Besides, if you don’t sin a little, Jesus died for nothing. And he lives by that.

Steve takes a mirror pic as well. Similar to Billy’s but he’s silhouetted in the blue pool lights leaking in through his window. Also because his cock is out, but like he said before, it’s all about the lights. He writes  _ I mean, usually I settle for Daddy.  _ He hits send before he can overthink the absolutely shit decision he just made. After that, he takes a minute to close his eyes, purse his lips, and just be totally and utterly disappointed in himself as a person. What the fuck is he doing right now, what the fuck is his problem. 

Before he can get too much deeper into his thoughts, Billy replies to him. Half of Billy’s face pops up on screen with the words,  _ fine I’ll bite. What would you do to me if i was with u rn?  _ Steve has a hard time figuring out whether or not Billy really wants to know or if he’s fucking with him, so he asks. To which Billy tells him to ‘take this shit seriously’ so Steve does. Sends him a snap saying  _ I’d get u all laid out and pretty in my bed. All worked up, get u real desperate for it. Tease u with my hands, my tongue until you’d beg me to fuck u. Cry out all pretty. _

Billy’s got his hand wrapped around his fully hard cock through his boxers in the next snap.  _ Think I’d go down that easy for u? Really think I’d let u fuck me?  _

_ I think you’d let me fuck u until u fucking cried. Think you’d be real easy for it.  _ Steve returns. He even double texts when inspiration hits.  _ You’d look real pretty bouncing on my cock, callin me daddy. _

Billy’s next snap is a video. Him furiously jerking off, captioned  _ fuck harrinton, i need u. _

  
_ Come over to my house, i’m alone. Don’t come yet.  _ Steve returns. All he gets is an ‘omw’ from Billy with his foot half way out the window already. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have like, the first part of the actual sex I was gonna write in this done already, but then I got sad and stopped writing. So lmk if you want me to finish that lol.
> 
> <3


End file.
